


Dat Hot Stuff

by lsdme



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: M/M, Soup fandom., crack fic.
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-24
Updated: 2015-09-24
Packaged: 2018-04-23 06:14:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 39
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4866077
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lsdme/pseuds/lsdme
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They love soup.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dat Hot Stuff

**Author's Note:**

  * For [thommygirl](https://archiveofourown.org/users/thommygirl/gifts).



> I don't regret any of this.

Steve woke up, the winter sun shining on his face. 

He rolled over, coming face to face with a sleeping Bucky. 

"I love you more than soup," he whispered quietly, resting his chin on Bucky's chest. "More than soup."


End file.
